A mobile device can be configured to obtain a 2D map of an indoor environment to facilitate navigation through the indoor environment. However, a 2D map of the indoor environment may not always be easy for a user of the mobile device to use to navigate through the indoor environment. The user may not be able easily translate what they are seeing on the 2D map to the 3D environment through which they are navigating.